


Cineribus

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set during the Silver Soul arc, two years after (chp 673)When Gintoki is taken into custody by Hijikata and refuses to give answers about his and Takasugi's whereabouts, the interrogation gets out of hand. Hijikata needs to know, and he will resort to any means.(Crossposted from FF)





	1. Chapter 1

Sakata Gintoki often wondered if he was the most unlucky man alive.

He knew he had killed and hurt enough for a lifetime - the war had been tough for everyone, especially for the feared Shiroyasha - and that his karma was bound to be as shitty as it could get, but was it really the only reason ? Wasn't there somewhere, some kind of fucked up god who had a vendetta against him ? Was it his pretty face that triggered the jealousy of some superior being, that chose to make him pay for it every day of his miserable life?

When he sat in the interrogation room in front of one Hijikata fucking Toshiro, hands bound behind his back, he was pretty sure that the answer was "Yes, Gin-chan, all forces of this world are out to get you".

So be it.

How come there was a police station in the middle of nowhere anyway ? How come the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi wasn't in Edo with said Shinsengumi ? How come his face was still that annoying after two years ? And what with the even more serious than usual look plastered on his stupid policeman face ? The perm head had so many questions, and he intended to ask them before he was cut short by the most annoying being in the hostile room.

" So, Yorozuya. What are you and Takasugi scheming?"

The silver haired samurai sighed, dead fish eyes boring into piercing obsidian ones.

"Well, taking over the world probably is a good start, don't you think ? I am convinced that being a feared dictator could help me obtain the harem I see in my dreams, and also gather the dragon balls. Then I may ask Shenron to make mayonnaise disappear from this world ", Gintoki deadpanned without the slightest hint of shame. He knew Hijikata wouldn't buy it, but he still hoped that he would be offensed enough to throw him outside. Gintoki was a busy man, had places to go, people to see, heart of immortals senseis to snatch from the hands of old friends turned foes...

"Look, Hijikata-kuuuun", Gintoki resumed while making a wonderful job of ignoring the latter's annoyed reaction to the nickname, "I didn't know he would be there. I haven't seen him in two years, haven't seen anyone, actually. I just felt like visiting a grave and I stumbled upon a ghost."

Gintoki's voice was as flat as ever, and even though he might look stupid and uncaring, Hijikata knew that this was calculated.

" Sure. This was a perfectly hazardous encounter in the middle of nowhere, between two war criminals that fought alongside each other for years but suddenly don't know a thing about each other's whereabouts", the brunette reciprocated sarcastically, and Gintoki made a face of approval.

"Absolutely. I can see that being demoted and landing in a shitty back country police didn't dull your superior intelligence"

Hijikata felt the urge to smash the permed samurai's skull open just to take his brain out and drown it into strawberry milk, but he remembered that interrogating a corpse never proved useful.

"Fancy that, that shitty back country police does not have rules like the Shinsengumi did. They resort to what they can to obtain information, and well, I am afraid they are also a bit rusty. Not many criminals out there, so don't be surprised if they get carried away."

Interrogations were Sougo's forte, and Hijikata didn't particularly enjoy threatening Gintoki, but he also knew what was at stake. The latter feigned shock.

"Aaah, that's too bad. I would looooove to tell you everything I know about Takasugi's plans for the future, since we aren't besties anymore - bitch ate my last lollipop -, but I am afraid that he now hides all his dirty little secrets from me. Maybe if you ate less artery-clogging stuff you could have run faster and catched him earlier, but -"

The wind was knocked out of him when Hijikata grabbed him by the collar and toppled the chair, Gintoki falling backwards with it. The latter could feel his feet leave the ground and his left wrist, still bound behind the chair, collided with the concrete floor at a weird angle. He supressed a hiss, eyes wide and jaw clencged, as he felt the bone snap. Right above him, face a few inches appart and eyes like daggers, the ex Vice commander growled.

" Spare me your bullshit, Sakata. " The way Hijikata spat out his name was cold and contemptuous, and if it surprised Gin, he didn't let it show. " I saw you and him fight, and I know how you fight. You weren't anywhere near being serious. Also, I saw him fucking heal."

Gin's lighthearted demeanor vanished, bangs of silver hair covering rusty red eyes.

" That man two years ago was a monster. Half my comrades didn't die for another beast to take his place, Gintoki. We didn't understand evertyhing he was back then, I still don't, but you know a lot more than you want us to believe. We let you get away with a lot of things, Yorozuya. Executions, for instance. And we owe you a lot, but this...you can't keep such important informations to yourself. Not when it could lead to another universal war !"

The policeman could sense the muscles under his hands shake ever so slightly, and the white haired samurai seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a few seconds. Then he relaxed, and he offered Hijikata a shit eating grin while his eyes showed nothing but guilt and sadness.

" I ain't telling you shit " He muttered apologetically, and he braced himself for the fist he knew was coming.

It hurt all the same, and Hijikata was seeing as red as the blood Gintoki spat on his face.

He didn't want to do this. The officier genuinely had no desire to hurt the man in front of him. A man that once saved him and the Shinsengumi, that saved the whole goddamned universe for crying out loud, but that was now ready to endanger it for the sake of just one person. Gintoki knew somethig that he didn't and that was driving him mad. The Shiroyasha was not a fool. He must have known what danger was looming over their planet, and he most likely knew of a way to prevent more deaths.

So why, why was he keeping his bloody mouth shut ? Why would he all of a sudden turn his back on them ? Had he really sided with Takasugi ? Could such a good person really become an enemy of the world ?

Hijikata didn't know anymore. Two years was a long time.

Gintoki didn't say a word. But he wasn't as unreadable as always. He wore the face of guilt.

He was unmistakably hiding something really, really wrong, and Hijikata had to discover it before the other samurai found a way to escape and vanished into thin air, again.

What kind of reunion was that ? Hijikata was not able to say if he loathed himself or Gintoki more.

" Just tell me already !" he almost begged, trying to make eye contact with the other man who skillfully avoided it. And then that half-witted smile was back.

" What, losing your temper so soon ? Man, I take back what I said earlier, time has not been kind to you. Or were you always that lame, Hijikata ? " Gintoki mocked through busted lips, still his composed self on the outside. It was not that hard for him. He was not going to say anything. Not now that Takasugi had stolen Utsuro's heart from him. If Takasugi were to be found, so would the heart, and they would destroy it without a doubt. But Gintoki had made a choice. For once, he would be selfish and protect his sensei's heart, no matter the consequences. Therefore, he had to keep his mouth shut. It was easy, really. Simple. Be it Hijikata or the whole world questioning him, he just had to stay silent.

The brunette strenghtened his grip around Gin's collar and brought him and the chair back in a vertical position. That didn't do anything to alleviate the pain in his left wrist, Gintoki noted. What a hassle.

Hijikata took a deep breath and a few steps back, trying to regain his composure. He knew the white perm head rather well. He was strong, and he probably could withstand anything the officer would throw his way. And yet, he had no other choice than to make him talk. He could not shake off the sinking feeling in his gut. There was no way this was going to end well. He could probably break every bones in the other man's body without gaining any information.

He knew that much, and he knew Gintoki knew that he knew. Was that his plan ? Was he hoping that Hijikata would give up, painfully aware that this was a lost cause ? Oh, but he wouldn't. Like he said, his comrades did not die in vain two years ago.

So, what to do ? Hijikata lit up a cigarette, brows furrowed. He saw Gintoki move his arms, discretly testing the handcuffs that prevented him from beating the shit out of every policemen in the room. The corners of his lips turned downwards for a second.

" So, you do feel pain ", stated Hijikata.

" Ah, I always thought I was a S but you know what, I might just have discovered new possibilities. You never stop learning, do you ?"

If this was not provocation, then he didn't know what was.

" Oh, then let's exchange some informations. I'll teach your body some exquisite pain, and you teach me what you know about Takasugi's regenerating ability. Shall we ?"

" All those years with Sougo-kun have finally driven you crazy, haven't they ?"

Honestly, Gintoki was not too keen on being handcuffed to a chair while the demon vice commander of the Shinsengumi was approaching him like a hawk. What unnerved him the most was the fact that he had no idea what to expect. There had to be a backstory to that nickname, and presumably not a nice one.

The samurai didn't avert his eyes when the officer took a fistfull of his silver locks to make him look at him. Only then did he realize how cold the dark blue eyes had just turned, and he was a bit startled by what he saw behind them. Resolve and guilt.

" I'll give you one last chance, Yorozuya. Spill everything you know."

He didn't need to answer. Both men already knew how strong each other's will was.

Yet, Gintoki was not prepared for the burning end of the cigarette that kissed the most sensitive skin of his neck. He could feel a scream build in his throat, and he barely supressed it in time. Hijikata must have noticed though, because he increased the pressure and Gintoki could swear the fucking embers would burn all the way down to his carotid artery if it stayed any longer. He tried to jerk away but the bastard was securing his head. He had half the mind to bite, but he knew he would not be able to hold in a scream if he opened his mouth. So he endured, knuckles white, eyes shut tight. The pain was worsening seconds after seconds, and damn, why wasn't that dumbass stopping already , it hurt it hurt it hurt -

He did. Gintoki saw the officer bring the damned stick to his own lips again, and he made a vain attempt at catching his ragged breath. He wanted to say something cocky but couldn't think of anything good enough.

They didn't say a word. Not even an insult. Only defiant red eyes and hostile blue ones.

This time, a calloused hand gripped his jaw firmly. It was subtle, but did he feel it tremble right now ? Half parted lips, white skin and eyes the color of dried blood holding his gaze... Hijikata did not know if Gintoki looked vulnerable or incredibly strong. He only knew that he didn't want to do what he had to do. One hand cupping his chin, not letting him escape, he took his cigarette back with the other.

He saw Gintoki swallow. Then he closed his eyes. Smart kid.

Hijikata silently prayed for Gintoki to start talking. And since no word came, he started moving forward, holding his breath.

When someone grabbed his arm, he heard himself - and Gintoki - sigh in relief.

" It looks like pain won't work on this kind of criminal"

Both samurais looked at the third man, first startled, then incredibly grateful, then wary.

" You city police really don't know how to handle thugs. You barely roughed him up, and then you resort to this kind of easy torture. You can't get anything done if you are not ready to dirty your hands, Hijikata-san"

Oh. Even though Gintoki was grateful for the interruption, he did not ignore the feeling of dread that started to crawl all over his skin. He had fought a lot of battles. He had led men in a war. He knew a predator when he saw one.

He must admit that he had almost forgot about the other policemen in this room. Hijikata was not working alone in the back country. Fair enough. Every city, or village in the country deserved to be protected. And yet, this group did not look like a police at all. They did not seem to be organised like the Shinsengumi was or whatever. If anything, they looked like a group of criminals themselves, enjoying their authority to satiate their unmoral needs.

Gintoki's eyes wandered from the man who just talked to his accomplice that nodded from the other side of the room. He had a bad feeling about this. He knew Hijikata would not mangle him to bad - or so he thought, despite the stinging burn in his neck - but these men, they could probably kill him. Suffering was a thing, dying was another, and it was never, ever, an option.

So when the man walked up to him and detached the cuffs from the chair, without a second thought, he bolted for the door. He could not care less if Hijikata would deem him a coward after that. He did not want to die in that place, he still had a job to do.

" Gintoki !"

Truth to be told, the ex Vice commander of the Shinsengumi almost wished for his convict to escape. But that was forgetting about the third goon securing the exit from behind the door, and his kick hit him right in the solar plexus, sending him flying across the room. Stars danced before his eyes when he collided against the wall. Two hands circled around his already abused neck before he had the time to get up. He whimpered because the burn hurt like a bitch - and because damn, this was beyond frustrating. If only his arms weren't bound, he could take them all out bare handed. But he could not uncuff himself. The pain from his already broken left wrist discouraged him to force the cuffs open. He felt trapped. Scratch that, he was trapped. He was nothing more than a wounded prey, he realised as he saw the three men looming over him in the room.

The three men and the vice commander of the Shinsengumi.

Gintoki could see doubt on Hijikata's face. Hijikata could see nothing on Gintoki's face.

" You see, these so called Samurais are all talk. They're all about bushido and loyalty and pride and whatever. This is what you have to aim for"

Hijikata looked puzzled for a while, then realisation started to dawn on him and he hoped he was fucking wrong because he wouldn't know what to do and -

Gintoki kneed his assaillant with all the strength he could gather, and ran for the door again. Truthfully, he had never been a coward, but he was realistic. This was not an ideal situation, not at all. But running with your hands tied in your back is a bit tricky, and so he could not run as fast as he would have liked to, and he found himself thrown face down into the ground again.

Damn them all. He couldn't move an inch.

"You know, you can't steal someone's pride. If you don't have one, that is really sad for you, I'll light a candle for your soul or something. I'm sure your mommies are still proud of you, so why don't you go see them and hug them ? It's not too late, you can still be saved " Gintoki said with his usual detached voice and deas fish eyes and everybody could see through him at this moment.

He felt a fist in his hair, forcing him to get up on his knees. He felt two hands land on his shoulder, a warm breath against his nape, and he shivered.

Maybe, maybe he could manage to strangle one of them with the handcuffs. Wouldn't that scare the other two ? When he felt the two hands on his soulders wander along his back and linger on his hips, he violently turned around and headbutted the pervert. His blow was hard enough to hurt but not enough to stun, and already the other two were restraining his every movements. Curious hands on his arms, on his thighs, on his chest...

This was a lost battle. This was an evidence. The three bastards knew that, Gintoki knew that, Hijikata knew that. So where did that left him ? Could he really avert his eyes et pretend he never saw anything, like the shogunate seems to have done for decades ?

" Those are not methods worthy of a cop", the ex vice commander of the Shinsengumi said with an authoritarian voice.

" Well, good thing you're not our commander, Hijikata-san", one of the men said before undoing his belt.

And it was true. Hijikata was transferred here without any particular ranking. He did not have the power to stop that, at least, not without fighting them all off and losing his job. That aside, should he really stop this ? Gintoki was the one that refused to talk. Gintoki was the one hiding something from him. He was the one that betrayed him first, wasn't he ? Hijikata would get the information, no matter what. He would not let half of his friends die and Edo crumble again, even if it meant sacrificing the one that chose to join the other side. He wouldn't be in this situation if he had helped from the start. He had it coming. That is what he was trying to convince himself of. And yet...

"M-maybe we can talk this out ", asked Gintoki, his voice much less steady than before. "You can't really do that, you know ? Ever had any honor ? How do you sleep at night, seriously ? Plus, you'll end up getting an infection and die. You have no idea where I've been before." He said, and Hijikata wondered if he was actually trying to make things worse.

" See ? All about honor and pride and such", said the first man. He took out a knife from his pocket and held it against Gintoki's throat before any of them could do anything.

" It's easy, really. If you bite, I'll cut your throat"

" How am I supposed to give you information if I'm fucking dead ?" the white perm scowled.

" Actually, we do it for fun. We do not really care"

Gintoki turned as white as his hair, but before he could throw any insult at them, fingers invaded his mouth to pry it open while another man was holding his head. The third one sat on his legs, and Gintoki wondered if things could get any worse.

" If you bite, I'll cut a digit or something", the cop warned, and Gintoki knew the threat wasn't void. Yet he couldn't submit just like this, so he tried to jerk away from the bastard's groin that was coming way too close for confort.

" You son of a bi-" he wanted to scream, when the dick was shoved into his mouth. He gagged, and wondered if chocking on it wouldn't be the best outcome. How could he not die of shame after that anyway ? How did he ended up in that situation ? Ah, that big mouth of him attracted nothing but trouble. And now here he was, hands tied and on his knees, while some kind of corrupted cop was mouthfucking him. He hated the taste, he hated the humiliation, he hated that he couldn't fight back. His face was probably bright red, or maybe whiter than a sheet. He could feel himself trembling. He tried to jerk back more than once, but each time the hand behind his head would shove him back harder, making him choke and choke again. The tip of the shaft was hitting the back of his throat, and Gin was starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. His resistance was weakening, and he could feel the bruises around his wrists expanding. His ennemy's hold was strong, but he would faint before he would stop struggling. Without biting, he made sure to let his teeths rasp against the senstive member.

After what seemed like forever, the man released himself in his mouth, and Gin tried to spit it out, repulsed by the bitter taste. But they wouldn't let him, of course, since they were hell bent on making it the absolute worse for him. One of them covered his mouth with his hand while the other pinched his nose and the samurai actually bited the palm, ready to suffocate before he would swallow any of it. The pain forced the other to release his mouth and he seized the opportunity to empty it from the disgusting fluid.

" What did we say about biting, you whore ?!" One of them asked with a vicious note in his voice, and Gin could not completely dodge the knife that was thrown his way and that grazed his cheek, leaving a bloody trail next to abused lips.

He tried to stand up the way he always did, only to be thrown onto the ground once again.

" Ah ! "

He needed a moment to find his breath again, and that was enough for one of the man to start opening his yukata. Gintoki kicked him once, kicked him twice, and he was sure he heard ribs snap but the man kept coming back. Soon enough, one of his accomplice restrained his legs while the third one held his arms back, nearly dislocationg his shoulder and bruising the already broken bone.

The nausea was strong, but the samurai was fighting it. The samurai was fighting everything he could with everything he had, trashing like a hellion, never able to escape the touches. He was fighting the shame, he was fighting the disgust that wanted him to give up. He was fighting the tears that he could feel burn on the rim of his eyes but that he would not ever, ever let fall. He was fighting the urge to scream.

He could feel a tongue trace the shape of his neck as teethes broke the white skin. He heard a chuckle above him, the rattle of a belt buckle opening. Gintoki would not please them, he would not show any pain or fear. If he was going to suffer through this, he'd do it with his head held high.

" I'll do him raw. I'd like to know how he screams and begs", said the first man again, and Gin growled every insults he ever heard and every threats he could think of. Then he felt the other's groin between his legs, he felt the cold air on his lap and he bareley resisted the urge to puke, once again. He felt the big hands caress his inner thighs, wandering higher and higher, nails leaving scratches all along.

He would not beg.

"Stop ! " This was not his voice.

This was Hijikata's. Three faces turned to look up to him, who hadn't moved an inch since the very beginning. The white perm was the only one looking the other way, not able to face the Demonic Vice commander in this situation. Or ever again.

" Let me do it"

The three cops were surprised, whereas Gintoki actually stopped breathing.

" Oh ? Aroused by what you see ? "

" Well, I do have to catch up on these methods, if I ever want to be a commander here someday..." Hijikata lied with an unphazed look on his face, while approaching the three men.

It was the best excuse he could think of. It was fine that way. Gintoki didn't need to know that he was trying to make things a little less terrible for him. He didn't need to know that he only voluntereed to try to be gentle, to spare him the most brutal part. These men would have shredded him without a doubt.

"If only you had talked from the start..." He whispered to himself while unbuckling his belt and taking a few steps forward. The Shiroyasha hadn't moved. Maybe he was playing dead. How dumb was he ? Well, how dumb had a man to be to find himself in such a situation, when he just had to talk to put an end to all of this ?

The first man stood up, letting the ex Shinsengumi take his place.

" Really, getting fucked like that by an old friend...If this doesn't destroy his pride I don't know what will..."

Maybe Gintoki had dared to hope that this was all a trick. That Hijikata was buying time, or that he was trying to lower their guard to take them out for him. But Gintoki had given up on thinking people could save him a long time ago. And when he felt the brunette settle between his legs, he knew it was not going to happen. The samurai wanted to melt into the ground. When he turned his face towards his, looking for an answer, he found none.

Hijikata could not hold that gaze. The face of schock and betrayal. Had he ever seen such an expression on the Shiroyasha's face ? Never. Gintoki was not someone you betrayed. In an inexplicable way, he was respected by friends and foes, and loyal people were drawn to him like moths to light. And yet, here he was, the cause of such a hurt face. Here he was, eyeing the shivering body under an open white and blue yukata, ready to taint it. Hijikata couldn't. He just couldn't.

He put his hand over the stunned red eyes, the tip of his fingers brushing against mildly wet silver locks. Here, much better. It would be a shame if the hate in that gaze acted like a cock block. He was not a sadist, after all.

He hated to admit it, but he was already hard anyway. He would lie if he said he never realised how gorgeous Gintoki was, or if he said that he never fantasized about him. The man was one of a kind. Pearl white skin adorned with scars, proof of too many encounters with death. He was charism and morals and good looks and strength all in one, and these three cops didn't miss that.

He really didn't want it to end like this.

" Backing out ?" Asked one of the corrupted men, getting impatient. " Stop eyefucking him already and get to the main dish, or I'll claim him first"

Hijikata scowled. He considered wetting his digits in the other samurai's mouth, letting them brush against the split lips, and realised he would just chop them off. So he used his own saliva, and slowly, ever so carefully, inserted it past the delicate ring of muscles. The silver haired man tensed and tried to jerk away, to no avail. His face distorted in disconfort, and he parted his lips.

" I ain't telling you shit", he all but whispered in a hoarse voice, and Hijikata could tell he was fighting back tears and waves of nausea.

" I know", he said as he pushed in a second saliva coated finger in his victim.

The latter shuddered, exhaled, tried to adjust. Hijikata was going at a slow pace, careful not to damage the tissues around him, and if Gintoki wasn't blinded by shame and anger he could almost be thankful for that. The officer started scissoring him, loosening the entrance to his most private parts. Pain was clear as day on his features, even though the brunette kept hiding his eyes. He couldn't face him right now. Maybe not ever anymore.

Hijikata was not well versed in sex between males, but he did know he had to look for that spot to make the other confortable, and so he did. He poked at the muscle walls until a moan left the man beneath him, and then brushed that area again. He could feel Gintoki's muscles clenching, his breath becoming more shallow, and he liked that. He hated that he liked that. And so he did it again, until Gintoki reflexively bucked his hips and the officer took it as an invitation, even though he was painfully aware that he was fucking raping the other man.

So he came forth, one hand tighly shutting the other's eyes, the other now around his own raging hard on to guide it between Gintoki's legs. The latter tried to kick him, and actually landed a powerfull blow on his lower back.

" Tch ! " Hijikata hissed, and he had to let go of the other's face and use both his hands to retsrain his legs. Gintoki took the opportunity to headbutt the man straddling him, and their eyes met again.

Oh, Gintoki was not crying. His eyes screamed bloody murder.

It aroused Hijikata even more, and he just crashed his lips against his, biting and licking and prying his mouth open with his tongue. Of course he was bitten, and he growled, and inserted his shaft up to the hilt to make Gintoki cry out in pain just enough for him to release his luckily unsevered tongue.

The men behind him were talking, but he didn't bother listening. Gintoki was tight, and he was clenching around him, to the point where it was a blissful mix of pain and pleasure. He started to move slower, letting the other man time to adjust, not wanting to hurt him more than he already did. Or did he care anymore ?

Gintoki could not suppress every moans, and Hijikata made sure to savor the ones he let escape. They were soft, his voice still deep, and he just couldn't get enough. He dug his fingers in the silver locks, let his mouth kiss the bruised skin of his neck, carefully avoiding the nasty burn that he had inflicted earlier. His steady pace was becoming frantic, and the way Gintoki breathed against his ear drove him crazy. He pounded into him like his life was at stake, and luckily Gintoki still wore his yukata or the skin of his back would have teared against the concrete floor. He was rough, and the sound of his hips colliding against Gin's perfect ass melted with hard breathes and shameful moans of one silver haired samourai. Hijikata noticed that Gintoki was struggling less and less, his legs not strong enough to try to push him off anymore. So he let them go, instead using a hand to grab his head, to expose his neck, to suck at the fragile skin. He was drowning himself in Gintoki's scent, in Gintoki's peculiar hair, in his body heat. The officer didn't even know why he was doing this anymore, enraptured. Each thrust was a blessing and a curse, and Hijikata realized that even if the Shiroyasha started to beg now, he did not have any control over his own body anymore.

But he didn't anyway. Hijikata climaxed right here and then, and could have forgotten where they were and what situation they were in if it weren't for the cop interrupting him, a restless look on his face.

" Come on, share already, I can't stand to just watch anymore" He said, before pushing Hijikata out and grabbing Gintoki by the shoulders. He then untied his hands from behind his back to cuff them again in front of him, before Gintoki could take advantage of it. Hijikata took a few steps back, putting back his pants and unsure of what to do.

" On your knees, slut. Your work ain't over" the cop ordered and Gintoki felt his blood boil.

Yet he was forced on his knees by the two other men, and the corrupted cop presented him his cock. Gintoki tried to gather what little energy he had left to fight back, when one of the men slipped behind him to spread his buttcheeks. He sheathed himself in in one swift motion that made Gintoki let out a wail so unlike him, and the man in front of him shoved his member in his mouth at that moment. This time, Gintoki didn't gag. He didn't even jerk backwards, focused on gathering enough energy to just keep fucking breathing. His arms and legs were weak, and they gave in in a few seconds under the men's assault.

Hijikata sighed, the aftermath of his orgasm letting his mind in a blur. There was no point in stopping them now, was it ? The deed was done.

A sickening feeling of guilt made it hard for him to swallow, as he closed his eyes and turned around. These cops weren't even interrogating the convict anymore. They were here for pleasure, they were just enjoying the handsome and defeated samurai. They were savoring his toned muscles, his flushed face and his ragged breaths. They were relishing in the softness of his thighs, the strong built of his hips, the beauty of his features and the way he looked when his mouth was full. They admired the watery red eyes that would not shed a tear, still defying them even though his body was giving in. Their moans and laughs made Hijikata want to strangle all of them, and he might well just do that at the first occasion. But he could not do it now, not when he still had the precious information to get.

Hijikata never liked war, it brought out the worst side of men.

He slowly got out of the interrogation room, his legs heavy, and closed the door behind him. Finally, he couldn't hear Gintoki's muffled cries anymore.

Hijikata felt like the worst person in the world.


	2. Cineribus ex resurgere

Waking up was particularly hard for Hijikata that morning. He wouldn't be able to explain why at the moment, but his mind seemed to be drowned in some kind of fog that he was failling to get rid off. He did not find his usual salvation in coffee and mayonnaise, and he found himself sitting in the middle of the mess hall with an excessively grumpy face.

Nobody dared go near him.

His back was fucking sore, his knees fucking hurt, and where did that stupid stomach ache come from ? Really, five hours of sleep were not enough. Maybe it was time for him to stop waking up so early to do his morning jog. Maybe he was too old for this shit. But for now, he needed to collect himself. Needed to open both eyes at the same time, and to sip that horrid beverage of his. As much as he was trying to shut the world off, he couldn't help but notice how loud the three men seated behind him were.

" Man, what a night. I really do need a day off after that !" one of them complained, and the other approved.

" We did work hard, for sure. I hadn't exercised that much in ages ! "

" Actually, we did not succeed you know. Since we didn't get the intel or whatever...But at least we blew off some steam, we need it in our line of work, with all the stress we've got..." added the third man.

" Still, I'm drained... That silver haired bastard, passing out in the middle of it and letting us do all the work !"

Wait. Wait wait wait.

Hijikata put his coffee back on the table and rubbed his temples.

" This wasn't so bad though. All his trashing around was getting hard to manage. He did break one of my fingers, remember ? It hurt. Like hell."

" Oh, stop whining like a little girl. This didn't stop you from coming like, three times. One digit is worth it."

Oh. Yeah. Fuck.

Gintoki.

As a matter of fact, Hijikata hated this kind of mornings. The kind where you wake up with a feeling akin to a hangover, except you didn't drink anything, and some awful realisation hits you with enough force to break your teeths and project them into your occipital lobe.

Hijikata took a sip of his poisonous mixture and sighed.

No way this was true. This had to be an hallucination from his dizzy brain. Sure, when he closed his eyes, he was able to see Gin's flushed face and he could still hear his lips coated with dry blood spouting insults and threats to whomever was kind enough to pretend to listen. He could remember pinning him to the ground and doing...well...that. But this had to be a nightmare, right ? A nightmare, or even a dream, anything but reality.

" Well, it was hard no too, he was so tight. And his skin was pale and smooth like a woman - "

" - and he had a really pretty face with his mouth full. The red eyes are a huge turn on, too. No one is blaming you, stupid. '

Hijikata spilled half of his coffee and did not bother cleaning up. He stood up, feeling a bit sick, and left the mess hall and the toxic conversation behind. How could these people talk so casually about rape, at eight in the fucking morning ? What kind of cops were they ? He was missing the Shinsengumi so much it hurt.

But now was not the time to complain about his own situation. Someone might have met a much worse fate than his, and he needed to check on that. He did not know any other silver haired bastard with red eyes.

The police station he was now working at was not a big one. There were only three cells, and they did not have any other prisoner at the moment. If Gintoki was here, it would be easy to find him. The officer was still hoping that this was all a misunderstanding, but part of him knew it wasn't. The strain in his muscles were proof enough.

He walked through a few corridors and took the stairs that led to the cells downstairs. The building was old and the light was dim. The place was not guarded, much to Hijikata's bewilderment - Why was the state's budget so low anyway ? - and Hijikata found the set of keys hanging on the wall.

He took a quick look through the little windows in the doors, and when he saw a silhouette, he opened it.

Hijikata entered with caution, noting that the other person did not react to the door's gloomy creaking sound. His eyes needed a few seconds to adjust to the obscurity of the cell before he was able to analyze what was before him.

Sure enough, the mop of curly silver hair could only be Gintoki's. The latter was sprawled on the floor, his back facing him. The deep breathing movements of his chest informed Hijikata that the other samurai was sleeping - and it was so much better than dead. If the officer still had a doubt about the prisonner's identity, the white yukata with the blue pattern was unmistakably the Yorozuya's, and it was barely hiding a pair of legs covered in bruises and were there...bite marks ?

Hijikata approached the other samurai, a sense of dread crawling in his skin. Had he inflicted some of these ? How could he have lost control and done this ? Gintoki and him were not ennemies anymore. Hell, he did not do that even to his ennemies anyway. If anything, Gintoki had been a comrade during their last battles.

Had he really ran out of options to make him talk ? Had he done what had to be done, for the greater good ?

Hijikata took a few steps and stood beside the immobile body, looking for any injury that might need an urgent treatment. He then heard a clatter, and before he could do anything, he felt more than he saw the other male kick him behind the knees to make him fall backwards. His breath was knocked out of him when his back hit the floor and in less than a second, his assaillant had him subdued.

Naked legs tangled around his own, hindering his movements. Elbows were digging into his sides, probably trying to break a few ribs. But what had Hijikata worried was the chain against his windpipe. With each hands around his neck and the fucking chain of the handcuff strangling him, Hijikata was barely able to take a look at his ennemy.

Gintoki was a mess, really. Hair even wilder than usual, split lips and damn - that burn was nasty. Yet, even with dark circles around his eyes like he hadn't slept in days, even half naked and a vicious cut across the cheek, the Shiroyasha was intimidating.

Alert eyes bore into Hijikata's, and the brunette realized that he had been tricked.

" Yo. Thanks for your hospitality " Gintoki said, his voice subtly hoarser, "but I'd like to take my leave. Now. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ! Well, this is a really small update. Itsy tiny update. Sorry about that !  
> Thanks to those who commented and left kudos, you have no idea how much I appreciate it !

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This idea has been bugging me for a few weeks now, and I needed to get it out, so here it goes.
> 
> Beware of explicit contents that might not suit everyone.
> 
> Contains highly unsafe and absolutely not consensual sex, aka rape, yeah.
> 
> Set during Silver Soul arc, during chapter 673, when Gintoki meets Takasugi in the ruins of Shouka Shonjuku and then gets arrested by Hijikata. Slight divergence here : when Gintoki and Takasugi fights, he steals Utsuro's heart from him.
> 
>  
> 
> This is not beta'ed, and english isn't my mother tongue so by all mean, point out the faults you see so that I can correct them.
> 
> This is posted as an OS, but can be turned into a multi chapters story if you'd like it.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Tsuki


End file.
